


Jack needs help

by J65



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Omega, Bendoverwatch, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Omegaverse, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper76 - Freeform, Smut, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J65/pseuds/J65
Summary: Just a quick smutfic in which Jack goes into heat and Gabriel helps him with it. 18+ audiences only please!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 25





	Jack needs help

More and more people were starting to disobey the laws of the land, forcing Overwatch to work extra hard to stop it.

Today everyone has to go out into the field, as opposed to the normal team of six. They went in pairs so that their friend could call for help if the other got injured, and everyone was allowed to choose who they wanted to.

No one wanted to go with Jack or Gabriel however, so they were paired up with each other, much to Gabriel's dismay.

He had been jealous ever since Jack had got given the promotion up to strike-commander, and so was the poster-boy of overwatch. Even though Gabriel was the head of Blackwatch, they worked in the shadows so they weren't noticed at all by the public.

Jack, however, was fine with being paired up with Gabriel. Happy, even.   
"Hey Gabe!" he said cheerily. Gabriel just grunted and ignored him.

They were supposed to be setting off in a few minutes, so they all got ready to go, and Ana was laying out the 'game-plan' for them, as she called it.

They were supposed to stop an explosives-obsessed maniac who was wreaking havoc everywhere, that the even the police couldn't stop, so they asked Overwatch to get on the job. They obviously obliged, and were eager to help.

When Jack and Gabriel went out onto the field together, they saw a building with rubble around. Thinking the perp may be around here, they walked into the building. They were right. They heard a maniacal laugh, and then the sound of a bomb exploding. They both covered their ears in pain and closed their eyes as rubble fell down around them and trapped them in the building.

"Good job we weren't crushed by the ceiling falling in, wasn't it Gabe?" Jack said, relieved that they hadn't died.   
"DON'T call me GABE." Gabe said back through gritted teeth. Jack looked at him and his lips turned down in sadness.

Then his heat hit. He stumbled over to the nearest wall, which happened to be a few metres away from Gabriel, leaned against it and slid down it with a whine. His heats really had been getting stronger lately, and the last one wasn't anything compared to this one. Gabriel heard Jack's whine of pain and asked him what was wrong.

"N-nothing." Jack replied with a flushed face. "D-don't worry, I'll be fine."

Gabriel's mouth turned up in a smirk as he figured out what was going on. "You're in heat, aren't you Jackie?" he asked with a smirk.   
"1), it's Commander, and 2), I'm not. Don't be ridiculous." Jack replied.   
"Then why are you all flustered then?" said Gabriel teasingly. "Your legs are also squeezed together, trying to hide something perhaps?"

As Gabriel was speaking, he slowly made his way over to Jack. As he got closer to Jack, he smelt Jack's pheromones. "Don't lie Jack. I can smell you." he said seductively, smirking. Jack blushed even harder and tried to curl into a ball to hide himself from Gabriel.

Gabriel put his hands on Jack's knees and pushed them apart, Jack whining in protest, Gabriel seeing the other's erection pressing hard against his pants. He licked his lips hungrily and Jack, embarrassed, covered his red face with his hands.

Gabriel reached down to Jack's erection, and rubbed it with his hand, resulting in a moan from Jack, and him pushing his hips up desperately to meet Gabriel's hand.

"You really need this don't you?" teased Gabriel, Jack nodding in reply. Gabriel chuckled and teased Jack more by touching Jack through his pants, which resulted in a few more moans from Jack.

"P-please Gabe, j-just do it already..." Jack panted, Gabriel smirking at this request. "Okay." said Gabriel flatly as he unbuttoned Jack's pants and unzipped the fly to free Jack's erection.

Gabriel stroked it teasingly. "Beg." he told Jack, who complied with moans of 'Please Gabe' and 'More please!', to which Gabriel complied. Each stroke was accompanied by a moan, which encouraged Gabriel to go faster. He gripped Jack's dick tighter and went faster, resulting in louder moans from Jack.

Jack felt the familiar and needed knot get tighter and tighter in his stomach, until he was really close.

"Ahhh, Gabe, I'm cumming!" cried Jack as he came, semen shooting out of the end of his dick, some of it landing on Gabriel's gloved hand. Gabriel wiped it off with a look of mock disgust, and then told Jack to get on all fours.

"Are you gonna-?"   
"Not yet." said Gabriel, cutting Jack off. "Actually, you might wanna just sit on your knees."  
Jack did this, and Gabriel sat down facing Jack, the rubble all around them, his legs spread so Jack could see his obvious erection.

"Suck it." Gabriel commanded.   
"Um..." said Jack nervously "Ok, but I haven't done this much before, so it might not be that good."  
"Don't worry, you will do fine." said Gabriel, in a tone that could be considered encouraging.

Jack swallowed and unzipped Gabriel's pants, pulling out his erection. Jacks eyes widened at the size. 'Gabe..." he said dreamily "You're so big..."

Gabriel nodded "I've been told that a lot."  
"It's because it's true." was the reply. Gabriel smirked, which quickly turned into a face of pleasure as Jack got to work, stroking Gabriel's dick to prepare it before taking it all the way into his mouth, and partially down his throat.

Gabriel let out a long moan, and Jack swallowed around his dick to give him even more pleasure. "Holy fuck Jackie..." moaned Gabriel as the sensation of this brought him close. Jack continued to bob his head, occasionally giving Gabriel head, which Gabriel claimed felt better than cumming.

"Hmmm Jack, Jackie, ah, ha hmmm" were some of the sounds that came out of Gabriel as Jack sucked him off. This made Jack want to make Gabriel cum, to get more delicious sounds out of his mouth.

Jack replied to these sounds by going even faster, Gabriel moaning louder with each bob of Jack's head. "Ha Jack, I'm gonna, I'm, I'm cumming!" shouted Gabriel as he pushed Jack's head all the way down onto his dick, Jack's eyes watering and Gabriel's cum shooting down his throat.

Jack pulled off, panting with the effort he put into pleasing Gabriel. "Now we get into the real stuff." said Gabriel, smirking with this. He got out some lube he had in his pocket, told Jack to take his trousers and pants off, and applied it to his fingers.

Jack complied, taking his trousers and underwear off, lower half naked, sitting on the floor. Gabriel told him to get on all fours, to which Jack also complied. "I've never done this before." Jack confessed. Gabriel stopped.   
"Y-you're a virgin?" he replied.   
"I mean this." Jack said, gesturing to his ass. "Anal." he added.   
Gabriel nodded in understanding. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle.

Gabriel spread the lube round  
Jack's hole, Jack whining in protest at the coolness of the solution. Gabriel shushed him as he pushed in one finger, and Jack let out a whimper of pain which dissolved into a moan as Gabriel reached his prostate.

Gabriel added another finger, making Jack feel good again, as was confirmed by a moan from him. As Gabriel added a third finger, Jack whined. "That's too much Gabe, I can't take that."   
Gabriel shushed him. "If you can't take this, you've got no hope of taking me."

This made Jack shut up, as he knew he really needed this. He let Gabriel prepare him, him scissoring open the hole with his two outer fingers, trying to spread it to accommodate his dick.

"Okay Jack, I think you are properly prepared now. Are you ready?" Gabriel asked, making sure Jack was willing to go ahead. Jack nodded in response, and Gabriel squeezed a little lube onto his hand, rubbing it over his dick to make it easier on Jack. He patted Jack's as as he slowly slid in, both of them moaning at the sensation.   
"Gabe! You feel so good!" moaned Jack, Gabe responding with a profanity, obviously enjoying the feeling.

Gabriel thrusted, drawing a moan out from both of them. He started to go a little faster each thrust, gently rubbing Jack's ass with his hand, as if in a thank you. Jack let out loud moan after loud moan, as Gabriel hit his prostate, and replied with profanities under his breath. Jack was very vocal, he realised, but at least there was no chance of anyone hearing them, with the explosions going off outside.

Gabriel went a little faster, increasing the volume of moans that came from both parties and the knot in his stomach getting tighter, signaling that he was close to cumming. Jack reached down with his right hand and started jerking himself off, him too feeling his orgasm approaching.

The two got closer and closer, and louder and loader, as Jack moaned to the other "I'm gonna cum!" and Gabriel replied "Same!" as they both released, Gabriel thrusting in as far as he could to give Jack the best feeling possible,and releasing inside him, as Jack came on the floor. They both let out a load moan as their orgasm fled from their bodies, leaving them both panting as Gabriel pulled out.

"That... was GREAT!" Jack said between pants, as Gabriel agreed and said "Wanna go out?" Jack nodded in response and they both laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, dressing up and waiting for the rest of the team to come and rescue them as they caught their breath.


End file.
